Always Was and Always Will Be
by IThinkImFallingForYouYacker
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots about Peddie. Some may have song quotes. Each one will be different, with some things from chapters previously written. Rated T.
1. Fireworks in the Town

"Eddie! Give it back!" Patricia said with a laugh as her boyfriend, Eddie, took her 'Diary'

"I didn't know you had a diary" Eddie said as he held it above his head. She jumped trying to get it.

'I don't!" Eddie smirked.

"Then what's this?" he said, continuing to smirk.

"A diary" she muttered, her face turning a deep crimson. "Please. Can I have it back now?"

"Nope." he said.

"Eddie! Please!" she begged.

"Fine. Let's make a bet. I'm going to skim through this, and if there's nothing in here about me, I'll do whatever you want. If there is, you do whatever I want you to do"

"Fine"

Patricia knew she was going to win, for that wasn't hers. It was Joy's diary.

"I'm reading it out loud"

"Eddie! No!"

"Jerome has amazing hair that needs to be more accounted for. It's so soft! How does he get it like that?"

Eddie had a confused look on his face.

"You didn't let me finish. That's _Joy's_ Diary. I don't keep one."

This time, it was Eddie's face that turned a dark shade of crimson.

"Okay. For starters, tell me what you think about me"

"Are you kidding? I tell you everyday!"

"I know. I just want to hear it again."

"Well, for starters, you're beautiful, caring, and just plain amazing"

"No I'm not"

"Are you kidding me! You're gorgeous!"

"Don't kid yourself"

Eddie leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then kissed him back.

"You're the one I want to be with, for now and always. I love you more than anything" He said, his hand holding hers.

"I love you, too" she said.

She got up, and they both walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Can we go out and get pancakes?" Eddie asked, breaking the silence. "And then go watch the fireworks in town?"

"Yeah" she replied. "I would love that"

* * *

The first firework went off in a heated explosion. Patricia and Eddie sat down on the ground among couple and families scattered around the large field. She rested her head on his shoulder as another firework went off. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"This is awesome" Eddie said in awe, his eyes following the sparks that shot up into the sky.

"Yeah. It is" Patricia replied, staring into the beautiful lights that lit up the town.

"I'm not talking about the fireworks." he said.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Being here with you" he said with a smile.

"I love you, Weasel Face"

"I love you, Yacker"

Their lips locked together, then soon broke apart. Then, their eyes followed the amazing lights that caught everyone's gaze. But for once, they both felt happy together.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is my new oneshot series! The one was kind of horrible, I thought of it too quick. The next chapter will be out shortly. If you can, try and read my other story I'll Go Back at Any Cost. That will also be updated soon. Hope you guys liked this! If not, the next one will be better! I promise!  
**


	2. Just a Movie Date

_**Prompted by PurpleBird17**_

Eddie stood at the bottom of the stairway, waiting for Patricia. They were going to the movies, even though she falls asleep during them. Eddie impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, realizing she was a couple minutes late.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Patricia said as she quickly walked down the stairs.

"The cab is outside" Eddie said, taking his girlfriends hand.

"Let's go!" she said enthusiastically. They walked out of the house, hand in hand, and out to the cab.

Eddie opened the door for Patricia, letting her get in the cab first.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"To the cinema" Patricia said.

"Alright" he responded.

* * *

It took about 10 minutes to get to the cinema, each minute the cab was silent.

"That will be 6 pounds" the man said. Patricia gave him the money, and she and Eddie got out of the cab.

"This will be fun, right?" Eddie said with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's go in!" she said.

They walked in the cinema, to see not that many people there. Eddie went to the teller, paid the price of tickets, and walked to his girlfriend.

"Movie time" Eddie said, as he and Patricia walked to the movie room.

They found perfect seats to sit in. They were the only ones there, so they could have any seat they wanted.

"It's starting" Patricia whispered. They looked at the screen, each waiting for the first part of the movie.

"I'll be right back" she whispered.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think I dropped my phone" she said.

"Okay. I'll be here" he said.

Patricia got up and walked out of the room. She saw an employee holding her phone in their hands. It just so happened a man walking past her had a drink. She grabbed it out of his hands and walked to the employee.

"Can I have my phone back?" she asked.

"Yes! Of course" the employee responded, handing her the phone. Out of nowhere, Patricia dumped the beverage on the employees head.

"Don't touch my phone, got that?" she said.

"Miss, we're going to ask you to leave" someone said from behind her. Patricia whipped around to see the manager.

"But-"

"Miss, please leave"

Patricia sighed and walked out of the building. She decided to call Eddie.

**_(Bold italics- Eddie) _****(Bold- Patricia)**

_**"Hello?"**_

**"Can we leave?"**

**_"What? Where are you?"_**

**"Outside"**

_**"What happened?"**_

**"I dumped a drink on the worker guy"**

_**"I'll be right**_ **out"**

They both hung up the phone, leaving Patricia to wait for Eddie.

"That wasn't necessary" Eddie said.

"Yeah it was" she replied. "Sorry"

"This is why I love you" Eddie said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I love you, too" she said with a smile.

"Let's go back to Anubis. We can watch a movie there, and you can dump anything on anyone without getting kicked out" Eddie said.

"Yeah, let's go" Patricia replied.

"Can we walk back?" he asked.

"Yeah. At least we can enjoy one thing" she said. They shared a small kiss, before taking off to Anubis House.

* * *

**_Hey everyone! You can send me a pm if you want to prompt the next chapter. Or, if you're a guest, you can comment a prompt. Thank for the follows, favourites and, reviews!_**

**_HOAlover4life- Thank you!_**

**_belieberness- I'll try to update twice a week!_**

**_Byeeeeeee!_**


End file.
